villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Oliver (Malcolm in The Middle)
Oliver is a helper-monkey who appears as the main antagonist of the third season finale of Malcolm in the Middle entitled "Monkey". He is a monkey helper who initially was obedient to His recipient Craig Feldspar, but was Later revealed to be Deranged and Homicidal. History Summary Prior to this episode, Craig Feldspar, a friend and co-worker of Lois Wilkerson is injured after being chased into traffic by her Son Dewey's temporary Dog. Craig survives, but breaks both his arms and legs and is confined to an electric wheel chair for six weeks. Rather than spend his insurance money on a nurse (per Lois' recommendation) he instead gets Oliver, a free black caped capuchin monkey "butler" for the permanently disabled. For a while, he does exactly what Craig asks of him, including making tea for Lois when she visits. But soon, Oliver is revealed to be deranged and quickly causes trouble for Craig, such as forcing him to eat scalding hot lasagna, making him a milkshake with drain cleaner in it and forcing him to drink it (Craig Manages not to get any in his mouth) chewing on his break Cables, setting the thermostat to uncomfortably high levels, and locking him in the house. When he tries to warn Lois, she gets angry at Craig thinking he's making excuses so she would have an affair with him. She reminds him about her previous warning in being sensible in using the money to hire a qualified nurse and leaves him. When Craig calls 9-1-1, Oliver cuts the call short. Defeat Throughout the Episode, Lois' Husband Hal tries to prove to himself that he can be macho after being unable to make it out of bed when a burglar broke into the Wilkersons' House, but his efforts prove to be useless. Near the end, Hal brings Craig Groceries and unlocks his door as he has a key to it. He sees Craig's lights off then turns them on, then sees Craig's wheelchair spinning without him in it then sees Craig lying on the floor. When a shocked Hal asks Craig what happened, Craig says "Behind You." and Oliver hits Hal on the head with a frying pan. Hal and Oliver get into a hilarious fight resulting in them breaking things when attacking each other, Oliver shoving Flour into Hal's eyes, kicking him in the face and supposidly knocking him unconscious by pushing Craig's portable oven onto his head as he tries to get up. Oliver then grabs a Sharp Kitchen knife and prepares to Murder Craig in cold blood by stabbing him to death in the style of Pyscho. As Oliver raises the knife, he sees a shadow and turns his head around to see Hal, who traps him in a garbage can. It's not shown, but it is assumed that Craig called Animal control to get rid of Oliver as Hal kept the Homicidal Monkey trapped and then they (Animal Control) euthanized him. Craig's Incident makes it to the Newspaper as Hal's actions restore his self worth to be Macho, although the incident would cause him to develop a fear of monkeys later on. Category:Animals Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mute